


Two Sides of the Same Coin - Merge

by ObsidianRomance



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Job, Bottom Jensen, Brain short circuiting orgasms, Kissing, M/M, Top Jared, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the optional epilogue for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1162848/chapters/2363341">Two Sides of the Same Coin</a>: Three months after they meet, Jensen and Jared figure out how to cross their last issue with Jared's powers off their list and are happily met with an unexpected surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sides of the Same Coin - Merge

 

 

THREE MONTHS LATER

Jensen is riding an adrenaline high. It rumbles through him as constant background music as he cruises down a street he’s not familiar with but loves the way the Camaro hugs its curves. With the window open, he lets the breeze hit him and cool the sweat that broke out on his forehead. He knows he looks like a complete mess but considering he just wiped out a couple of shifters who had a pretty sneaky home invasion scam going on and played dirty, he’d say he came out on top of the situation.

He’s dirty and hot but he hasn’t felt this light in years. Maybe since his father and Josh died. That’s surprising and he feels a pang of guilt in his stomach, like he’s forgetting about them. It’s not true at all but he still feels like he’s leaving them behind. It’s been almost twenty years and he still can’t let them go. Some part of his mind tells him that’s not healthy but it’s what keeps him going and keeps him hunting down everything on earth with the potential of orphaning another kid. His actions are justified but sometimes the guilt hits him when he realizes he’s happy.

It’s Jared’s fault.

The Seer managed to see straight through Jensen, and that had nothing to do with his abilities. Jared is persistent and _there_. He is probably the only human being alive who hasn’t given up on Jensen and took his defensive walls as just that – walls to protect something wounded.

Jensen figures traveling around together hasn’t been all that bad for Jared either. The Seer smiles. All the fucking time. He’s got these freakin’ dimples that Jensen refuses to admit he finds endearing because he doesn’t want to be a cliché.

And Jared surprises him practically every day. The man is strong. He’s got power beyond anything Jensen’s ever seen. He’s been a godsend when dealing with anything spirit related. And as secretive as Jensen is about letting Jared know how damn adorable he thinks the Seer is, Jensen has always been man enough to respect power. He absolutely thinks that Jared is a better man than he is and Jared’s probably more deadly and lifesaving than Jensen can ever be. He’s not too proud to admit that.

Seeing the smile spread over Jared’s face when he compliments him doesn’t hurt either.

Somewhere along the line Jared stopped feeling like a freak and started feeling like something valuable.

That’s a good thing because Jensen would rather Jared understand how much the Seer means to him – how much they mean to each other.

It’s been months since they’d met and the learning curve in terms of dealing with each other is tremendous but it’s been well worth it thus far. And Jensen knows he’s been a little too set in his ways and uncompromising in how he lives his life but Jared has been too. He’s used to having no ties and Jared’s used to tying his tight. They’re going to have to figure something out. Two strong individuals are bound to butt heads but the pull between them is explosive. Right now they’ve fallen into this weird pattern of circling around Austin when Jared needs to close out the world that gets too big for him sometimes and traveling when Jensen picks up on cases.

It puts a sly little smile on Jensen’s face as he makes a turn towards the motel he and Jared are holed up in for one more night. He sees a form walking in the direction he’s driving and knows immediately that it’s Jared despite being too far away for any actual identification. It’s like he’s linked to him now. It’s probably an after effect from being around Jared. The man is messing with his head and that’s all it is. It’s in his head. But they are on the same wave length now.

Jared has taken to picking up random jobs along their travels. He uses his phone to place local ads offering his services and gets a chance to do what he actually loves: helping people. He puts smiles on people’s faces and closure in their hearts. He still doesn’t like cars and prefers to walk. In fact, the only car he drives in is Jensen’s and to be honest, Jensen can’t blame him. His Camaro _is_ the only car worth driving.

He flutters the breaks and creeps along the shoulder of the road, slowing down to Jared’s pace by the time he catches up to him. Jensen raises his eyebrows and leans an elbow out the open window. “Hey, you going my way?”

Jared looks up and rolls his eyes playfully but as soon as the gesture is over, exhaustion sets in.

Looks like Jensen isn’t the only one hurting from the day’s events. “What did you go an’ do now?” He stops the car a little ahead of Jared and cranes his head towards the man. “Get in the car.”

“Gladly,” Jared sighs as he walks around the back of the car. He creaks open the door and slinks into the passenger seat with a happy hum.

What goes through Jensen’s mind is confusing. The Camaro is _his_. It belongs to _him_ and everything about it screams _him_. Only, Jared just kinda fits. That’s _his_ seat and it’s in Jensen’s car. The thought zips through Jensen and it must show all over his face because Jared is trying to figure him out.

“What?” Jared asks, narrowing his eyes questioningly at the hunter.

“Nothing…just…How was your day?”

Jared stretches his back and groans. “Good. I’m just…exhausted. I was trying to communicate with a kid and they’re always tricky. They don’t always listen or understand. But it’s all settled now. The kid’s parents know she’s safe and their daughter knows they love her.” He yawns and takes a good look at Jensen, eyes falling on the blood splatter Jensen hadn’t wiped from his face. “Oh, Jen…” He reaches out a hand, thumb poised to swipe away the bloody mess.

“Jay, don’t!” Jensen warns but it’s too late. Jared’s naked finger smudges through the blood in a soft loving gesture but the Seer freezes, his mind locked onto the owner of the blood. Jared stiffens every muscle in his body before he fights something in his head and comes back to himself.

“Seriously?” Jared asks slowly. “You’re shitting me?”

“What?” Jensen is completely confused.

Jared pulls his bloody fingers away and wipes them on Jensen’s jeans. “Shifters are real?”

The laugh is out of Jensen’s mouth before he means for it to be as loud as it is. “Oh. That.” He makes a face as Jared grabs a rag from the glove compartment and wipes away the blood but he’s back to touching Jensen with such care that he can’t pretend to dislike the heartfelt sentiment. “Yeah, they’re real.”

“Fuck.” Is all Jared says before he snickers.

“Yeah. And now they’re real dead.” He catches Jared’s hand against his cheek and holds it there. He doesn’t do anything more than lock eyes with Jared but it’s enough.

Jared goes to say something but his eyes look a little glassy and he just falls back against the seat with a sigh.

Taking that as a signal to drive, Jensen hits the gas. He’s used to Jared being completely drained after he pushes himself too hard but that doesn’t mean he likes any of it. His plans for tonight just changed to nothing more strenuous than a hot shower, a hot meal and a warm bed.

They pull into the parking lot and Jared shuffles like a zombie towards their room. Jensen takes care of locking up the car and by the time he joins Jared, he’s flat on his back pinching the bridge of his nose and taking shallow breaths. Jensen leaves him there, stripping off his dirtied clothing and tossing them to the side where they can’t give Jared nightmares. Nude, he makes his way to the shower to send the dirt and grime of the day down the drain and loosen up his muscles under a hot spray of water.

He slips into the shower, closing his eyes and tilting his face up so that he’s directly in the stream of water. It feels good but his brain still nags at making sure Jared didn’t fry his brain. He blames the connection he swears – doesn’t swear – exists between him and Jared for the fact that he doesn’t startled when arms link around his waist. He doesn’t have to turn around to know it’s Jared. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Jared mirrors as he spins Jensen around so that they face each other, water falling between them and sectioning off Jared’s hair into thick wet plaits that drip water in his face. He molds himself to Jensen’s body and lets the hot water wash over both of them, practically purring.

“Feels good?”

Jared nods a “yes” into Jensen’s shoulder and doesn’t budge an inch.

Jensen lets Jared use him like a giant support rod while he grabs soap and lathers up Jared’s back and sides. He runs slippery hands over the swell of his ass, loving how solid and real everything is. He never appreciated touching someone like this but Jared’s got a kink for it and Jensen is blaming the Seer for rubbing off on him.

Sneaking his hands between them, Jensen coasts the suds up Jared’s chest and skims along his neck before he can grab Jared’s jaw and coax him into a kiss. It’s soft and playful but Jared wants it. Jensen can tell. He’s on the edge of being too responsive but Jensen’s used to that. Their lips match up move for move until a tiny sigh leaves Jared’s throat and he slots their legs together.

Jared’s hands drift over Jensen’s back and work into the overused muscles there. It’s sudden and feels amazing, making the hunter groan out his appreciations.

Somewhere during their kissing, Jared gets his hands on the soap, stepping back enough to lather up Jensen’s front and sends the sweat packing. Seeing the way the water cascades of Jared’s body, the etched out muscles of his chest and abs, makes Jensen’s heart tremble. They’re still touching each other softly, more lovingly than Jensen ever thought he was capable of giving or receiving.

Jared’s hands have worked over Jensen’s whole body, tracing tattoos he’s probably committed to memory by now. After being so touch deprived his whole life, Jared is addicted to the physical connection between him and Jensen. The Seer hums happily when Jensen works shampoo through his hair, taking way longer than necessary but every second he spends massaging the man’s head makes a notable difference in the tension Jared’s carrying around. Jensen laughs at himself for doing something so cheesy but he doesn’t give a fuck. It’s nice. It feels good to wash away their days and linger in the shower until the water starts getting cold.

They get out before they regret it. They’re warm and pliant. They don’t need the icy chill to remind them of the scary things in their life.

The night is slow and lazy. They eat Domino’s in bed, which isn’t the celebratory dinner Jensen had planned but he sure as hell isn’t letting Jared exhaust himself further by going out to a restaurant. Besides, their ritual is soothing in some ways. It’s what they ate on the first night they met, Jensen figures it is pretty funny that they usually relive that moment once a week.

Jared surprises Jensen by rolling on top of him and kissing him. Their tongues taste like sauce and cheese but Jensen kisses him and licks at the inside of his mouth until he tastes nothing but pure Jared and something he’s grown to find familiar and grounding. It took a while but they finally figured out how to kiss _with_ each other rather than _at_ each other. Their heads tilt automatically and their lips push at each other’s without resistance before softening and letting the other in.

He makes Jensen’s eyes flutter closed as he grabs Jared’s hips and keeps them pressed tightly together. They’re still mostly naked, forgotten towels coming unwound from their waists.

Then Jared pushes away with a smirk and slides down Jensen’s body. His lips drag and nip, kissing and tracing the roads to Jensen’s groin.

For someone who is new at all this, Jared’s good at riling Jensen up. He teases and kisses playfully, leaving hot kisses to cool in his wake as he pushes Jensen’s thighs up and out. He bites the meat of Jensen’s inner thigh and rolls his eyes up to meet with Jensen’s.

“I love that look,” Jensen offers in a hoarse whisper and it’s all he has time to say before Jared’s licking at his dick, getting it wet before he swallows it down in one bob of his head. He sucks Jensen off, quick and dirty. It’s been that kind of day and Jensen needs that kind of night. The Seer wraps a hand around the base of Jensen’s cock and goes to town. He’s messy and lacks some finesse but _it’s good_. Jensen’s toes curl when the man pulls him out of his mouth with a pop and swirls his tongue around the cockhead, playing with the sensitive thatch of nerves under the crown before taking Jensen in his mouth again with more suction.

Jensen rides the wave. He laces his fingers through Jared’s hair and doesn’t do anything more than give Jared’s head a hint of guidance. “Oh, yeah, Jared…that’s…” he bucks his hips gently, “good.”

A hum travels up Jensen’s dick letting him know Jared is pleased with himself.

After five minutes of heaven in Jared’s mouth, the part that makes Jensen pull up on Jared’s hair and gasps when the Seer twists his hand around the base and traces patterns along the shaft with his tongue. Jared fights him, deep throating him without gagging and Jensen lets it happen. It sends another wave of toe curling pleasure through him and he groans. “Fuck, Jay.”

Jared does it again and Jensen is so close to the edge that he feels like he should at least warn Jared.

“Jay, you –fuck I don’t want you to – but you gotta stop or I’m going to be useless for the next hour.” Jensen curses his refractory period. He’s not fifteen anymore and he’s also exhausted. He really wants to come down Jared’s throat but he doesn’t want to be done for the night, not yet. He gets an idea in his head and can’t stop it. He doesn’t try to push Jared away. Instead, he shoves his head down, gasping. “Don’t stop.”

Jared doesn’t. He keeps up his pace and when Jensen growls that he’s close, he hums again.

Jensen loses it. He comes with a shout, fisting Jared’s hair and every nerve in his body singing Jared’s praises that the man doesn’t pull off. He keeps going, swallowing and only pulling off with a smirk after Jensen’s whole body has gone limp.

“You’re getting too good at that for…well….for your own good,” Jensen lets out through panting laughter.

Jared sits back on his heels and wipes the back of his hand across his spit slick lips. “The day I catch you complaining is the day I wonder who’s possessing you.” Jared laughs at his own joke before going serious. “Wait…that can’t happen, right? The possession and –”

Jensen yanks him back towards the bed and kisses him. “It’s not going to happen.” There is so much certainty in his words that he feels Jared melt back into his arms. There is desire in his belly and it makes him feel him experience his second adrenaline rush for the day, only this one is different. It’s exhilarating and he’s going to ride it. They’re kissing each other breathless until Jensen sucks a bruise onto Jared’s neck and tilts his head up to graze Jared’s ear. “God…you…I want you to fuck me.”

**************

Jared freezes completely when Jensen’s words hit his ears. His lips are mid-drag across Jensen’s forehead when he tries to figure out what the hunter just asked of him.

“Huh?” He pulls away and almost goes cross eyed as he swallows heavily and stares at Jensen. The man looks equally shocked but he’s groping at Jared, grounding him with traveling touches. “Huh?” he repeats dumbly.

Jensen laughs nervously and shakes his head in amusement over Jared’s shell-shocked expression. He shoves Jared onto his back and crawls over his body with slow, stalking movements. “I,” kiss, “said, you” deeper kiss, “should fuck me. If you want do.”

With another loud swallow, Jared’s eyes go wide. It’s not that he never thought about it. He’s thought about it tons of times, woken up with an almost painfully hard dick after dreaming about it. The idea definitely appeals to Jared but it is also terrifying. He has no idea what to do beyond understanding the basic logistics. Nerves twisting and writhing in his gut, he’s self-conscious that he’ll make a huge fool of himself in front of Jensen. There is no way that Jensen is as in the dark as Jared feels. “What, like, _inside you_ fuck you?”

“You’re a little slow today,” Jensen says as he nudges Jared’s chin with his jaw and shuts up his nervous questioning with a kiss.

Jared makes a muffled moan of surprise as Jensen’s lips are on his, the man’s beard growth scratching against him and keeping him in the moment. He lets himself close his eyes and enjoy the kiss for a few seconds longer before he talks through the kiss, the continued gesture making the words garbled. “But…you…don’t…have….to.” His eyes go wide and Jensen crashes their lips again and swallows his babbling. “Jen, I…It’s so good the way we….how we….” His cheeks flush.

“I want to.” There is a pause while Jensen licks his lips. “You know how much you love it when I fuck you? When I make you fall apart and shoot your brains out your dick?” He grabs Jared’s wrists and pins them together over the man’s head so that he’s Jensen’s prisoner. “I want you to know it can feel that good both ways…you know, for me and for you if we switch it up.” He kisses Jared again and runs his tongue along the man’s teeth. “Not all the time but when we need it. Like now.”

Jared’s stomach flip flops. Jensen looks hot enough to scorch the bed sheets and he feels so nervous he could throw up. “I…god…Jensen, I thought we were done having awkward sex talks while we’re both hard and naked.” Sighing, Jared twists his head away from Jensen’s lips, leaving the hunter to kiss along Jared’s jaw bone. “I told you…I never…I’m afraid of doing that. It’s _too_ much contact and…my whole brain,” Jared touches all four of his fingertips to his crown and explodes them outwards to imply that he’s afraid of losing control of what he perceives when giving a chance to top. “I am afraid of it short circuiting me…even with the tattoos. It’s just so much of a connection and…”

“Trust me. You can handle it.” Jensen pulls away enough to lock moss green eyes with Jared’s jittery ones. “It’s going to be fine. You can lose control with me…blow out every circuit and kick them back into gear.”

“You think?”

Jensen’s answer is a firm hold on Jared’s jaw so he can manipulate the Seer’s face around so they are kissing between gasps of air and Jared’s hands are back to being needy.

Jensen’s skin feels warm and solid under Jared’s hands. The hunter shifts them and Jared can feel how resilient the man is. If anyone was built to handle Jared, it’s the man rolling his hips against Jared’s.

Jared swoons for a moment, losing his ability to think straight. “But I don’t know –”

“You’ll figure it out.” Jensen reassures, “and I’ll fill in the blanks.”

They flip again and Jensen’s on his back again. He’s using his knee to prod Jared in the rips and send him scurrying towards the edge of the bed.

Jared listens. He’s so nervous that his limbs are clumsy and the muscles twitch under his skin, making his whole body shiver. He manages to hold it together enough to grab the lube from Jensen’s bag and bring it back.

The next part is easy. He’s not worried about that part. He and Jensen have fooled around with their mouths and hands on and inside each other. Jensen’s still loose and relaxed from the combination of his orgasm and the shower, making it easy for Jared to slip lube coated fingers inside the man. Knowing how to touch Jensen like that calms him enough to focus on Jensen and not his nerves.

He gets a roll of Jensen’s hips and a filthy whimper for his troubles. He doesn’t treat Jensen like he’s going to break or like he can’t handle it; he learned his mistake the first time. Jensen is alive and not afraid to trust Jared and Jared’s never been one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

The nerves kick back in once his brain knows Jensen’s been properly stretched to last days. He gets stuck doing the same thing: twisting, scissoring his fingers, circling a nub of nerves, stroking Jensen’s insides several times before repeating the whole thing. It leave Jensen like putty under the Seer’s hands but also getting impatient.

“I’m good, Jared. This is the part where your dick actually gets a chance to get in on the action.”

Jared laughs nervously and follows what he figures should be the next step. He re-lubes his hand and strokes his painfully ignored arousal several times until it’s glistening and leaking pre-come at the tip. A while ago they both had the extremely awkward conversation over their sexual history and made sure they were both clean. The medical tests let them ditch the condoms. Jared thinks Jensen was more gung-ho about that conquest because he seems determined to give Jared all the direct contact he’s been craving his whole life. In the end, they both reacted to the connecting of having sex bare and Jared’s glad that if he’s going to fuck Jensen for the first time, there isn’t anything between the two of them. He hoists Jensen’s legs over his shoulder with a question in his eyes. “Like this?” he asks as he shuffles forward a fraction and holds his dick steady so that it lines up with Jensen’s opening. To keep from freaking out, he focuses on the curve of Jensen's hip and swallows. He never throught he'd be able to do _this_ but now that he's on the edge of it his heart is close to jackhammering out of his chest.

“Yeah. Just…..slow.” Jensen relaxes into the bed and steadies his breathing.

Pushing into Jensen is amazing for Jared but he feels like it’s probably not doing much for Jensen. It’s awkward. The residual lube on Jared’s hands makes him slip and fumble. He has a false start and needs to try again, holding his dick like he’s not sure what it’s capable of. Holding his breath, his hips make stunted bucking movements until the cockhead is sucked inside. “There it is,” Jared lets out without realizing how stupid that sounds. His breath hitches and quivers when he makes a half roll of his hips and reverses the actions.

Jensen hisses. “Easy!” He reaches out and squeezes Jared’s wrist, keeping up a steady pressure until the man calms himself. He lifts his ass up so that he can better hook both knees over Jared’s shoulders. The action gives them better foundations for what they’re about to do but it also buries Jared deeper. Jensen licks his upper lip and tilts his head back, embracing the feeling. “Whoa…Jay….big,” is all he can get out before handing the control back to Jared.

“Shit!” Jared shakes. The intense tightness of the entryway into Jensen’s body annihilates any of Jared’s normally functioning brain cells.

There is a lot of skin on skin contact considering the way they’re clinging to one another but something happens that blinds Jared completely to the gorgeous man he’s looking down at. He slides all the way in to the hilt. The result of that moment is immediate. Jared’s brain detonates. There is shrapnel made up of a million little pieces of him and Jensen and what they’re like when they are together. It blows Jared’s mind. He’s never been able to see into Jensen but this feeling is different. He’s not blind to what is going on with Jensen but he can’t see clearly either. It’s like he feels _everything_ but the specifics aren’t their or don’t matter. His dick is hot and hard, sheathed completely in the only person who can deflect his ability, but right now, Jared feels _everything._ He feels his own pleasure and he feels Jensen’s. There is pain there, stinging the edges but Jared listens to that, turns into Jensen’s feelings and works with it.

Jared’s hips respond. They work Jensen slowly but then speed up when it’s too unbearable. He picks up a pace that keeps Jensen from crawling out of his skin.

Then? Then it’s magic. The fireworks go off and Jared’s mouth goes slack and his eyes pop wider. The pleasure slams into him and it’s Jensen that yowls out with it. They’re completely linked. Each thrust, nudge of Jensen’s prostate, each drag and slide hits them both. They stare at each other, eyes full of disbelief but then the waves keep hitting them and they choke on pleasure.

They’re both panting and begging for it but up and down don’t make any sense. The world is spun on its head and back again.

Jensen looks like he’s about to hyperventilate but then Jared slams into him and the force of the thrust punches every ounce of air out of the hunter’s lungs. He reaches up and grabs Jared’s shoulders, holding on for dear life and digging his nails in.

“Fuck Jared…what that…how are you doing this?” Jensen’s eyes roll back and he shivers. “Fuck! There!” Jensen growls and arches off the bed and matches a moan coming out of Jared’s mouth.

Something shifts and it’s not about getting each other off anymore. It’s about the connection and riding it. It’s about falling in sync with each other.

“Holy…holy…holy!” Jared leans forward awkwardly and feels the discomfort it causes Jensen. He readjusts, gets the position right, gets it _perfect_.

Then they’re flying.

There isn’t any other way for Jared’s brain to describe it because it isn’t there anymore. He’s in another plain of existence and it’s the same time that dimension has been a safe place for Jared. Jensen’s in his head, he knows it the minute he silently wonders if Jensen’s close.

“Yeah. ‘m close. So close. So…so…” Jensen states out loud as he gets stuck on the last word, repeating it quicker each time. Jensen's perfectly capable of stroking his renewed erection but he grabs Jared's hand and forces the Seer to fist him in time with the thrusting going on between their legs. It's like his need for touch is a direct aftershock of being with Jared and things click.

Jared is the one that makes it happen. He locks in on it and frees both of them.

They come in messy spurts and jerky motions, losing themselves all over each other’s minds and bodies.

The orgasms are linked and doubled in intensity. It’s so strong that Jared doesn’t know if he’ll survive it. He’ll die in pleasure and he doesn’t even care. Jensen’s trying to back away from it because he’s over stimulated but he’s also greedy and he latches onto it.

They’re gone for a long time. There isn’t anything but blackness because Jared tripped the circuit. They literally pass out and float in a heap of limps, hot come cooling between their bellies and marking up Jensen’s insides.

It’s warm and safe through.

Jared’s not scared.

It’s hours later when someone else turns the lights on. Jared credits that to the sun shining through the window. He cracks and eye open and see’s Jensen sprawled out beside him. His muscles are lax for the most part but he’s got a protective hand curled on Jared’s hip. Following the lines of Jensen’s body, Jared sees fading red scratches up the hunter’s chest. They mirror the ones on Jared’s own chest and the Seer has no idea what is going on.

Memories seep back into place slowly. He can’t think straight and his limbs feel like they’re made out of Jello. The first thing he wants to do is bury himself in Jensen’s skin and breathe his air for him. That’s impossible so he makes do with snuggling as close as he can and burrowing his face in the warmth of Jensen’s neck.

There is a moan of wakefulness muffled by Jensen stretching in his sleep. He subconsciously pulls Jared closer, rooting his nose into the man’s hair and snuffling in his lucid transition to wakefulness.

Jared lets him take his time. To be fair, Jared needs the time just as much as Jensen seems to.

Whatever happened the night before, Jared’s starting to think something like that has never happened before. He has nothing to go on but whatever it was, it was _good_.

There is a groan from Jensen as he trudges his way out of sleep. “Jared?” His voice is sleepy and searching, coming in tandem with his hands searching over Jared’s body.

“Right here.” Propping himself up on his elbow, Jared smiles. “You okay?”

“Yeah…I…” An eye cracks open and scans over Jared’s face. Jensen flops back onto the pillow and sighs. “What the fuck happened?”

“Um,” Jared bites his lip. He’s not sure how Jensen’s going to take this, regardless of the mind blowing sex that just shook up their worlds. “So…I know I told you I wouldn’t use my Seer ‘witch shit’ on you – I didn’t think I could – but…I think…last night, I think we synced up. I think I rode what you were feeling and transferred what I was feeling to you…I” He babbled like he always did when he felt nervous under Jensen’s gaze.

“Are you apologizing?” Jensen asks.

“I…um…I didn’t think I could do that. I…the tattoos,” Jared says like it explains all the thoughts in his head that he can’t manage to get in order and spit them out of his mouth. “I guess…inside you…it was too much. I…we…”

“Jay,” Jensen says with a soft enough smile to stop Jared’s heart from stalling out. “Are you apologizing?”

“I think so. Yeah.”

“Don’t.” Jensen says with wide eyes and a happy shake of his head. “Don’t.” He tugs Jared closer and squeezes his hip. “It was…amazing. I…I didn’t feel like you were in my head and snooping around. I felt like you were everywhere. Like you were next to me…Holy shit, Jared. You’re amazing.”

Jared actually laughs. He lets out a relieved exhale and smiles. “It’s mutual.” There is so much more Jared wants to say but words mean nothing after what they just did. Most of Jared’s parts know that he will love Jensen, that he’s going down the road but he can’t say that yet. He’s afraid to. But it’s there and he felt something scared and confused and similar in Jensen. Jensen fucking loves him.

There are lots and lots of words but the way they are plastered together and can’t stop touching each other is enough of a message.

Jared’s power can’t break Jensen.

It can’t scare him.

“Jared?” Jensen interrupts his thoughts.

“Hmm?”

“If we shower again…can you keep your magic Seer dick out of it? Because if that’s going to be a problem, we better get the room for another day.”

It’s playful banter and Jared knows that. But it’s also tempting.

“I can’t make any promises,” but Jared probably could. His body is tingling with happiness but he’s exhausted. His mind needs to reconnect itself and he’s content to lay in Jensen’s arms for the lazy morning hours.

Jensen mumbles against Jared’s jaw. “You better not use that power to help people. That one’s reserved especially for me.”

Their relationship has never been verbally defined but the exclusivity of that sentence sends a thrill through Jared’s core.

“If I’m lucky enough to have you trust me with that? Yeah. Of course. Only for you.” Jared snuggles in. He’s valued, safe, and understood.

The world in his head doesn’t seem so loud.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. I hope you liked this and understand why I wrote it. :-)


End file.
